Cierta Muerte
by Yaoi Junkie
Summary: A fic that I'm co-writing with my hunny ^^. This is our version of what we think should've happened after RE2. Warning! Violence, language, slight blood/gore, yaoi, and crazy people


Kenji: Remember, this is our version of what we think should've happened after RE2. In our minds, RE: Code Veronica should have never existed (the death of a character in RE:CV turned both us off RE:CV). Anyway.   
This will eventually be, of course, a yaoi (no shitling...). I'll leave the lemon-scented scenes to Jesse. He's good   
at writing the smutty sex with the "cum splattering on Leon's face", etc...*snort-snicker* (inside joke...)   
  
Jesse: I hate you, *smile* Well since Kenji babbled on I have nothing to say. Back to you Kenji.   
  
Kenji: I can totally see us fighting over the keyboard later, lol. Anyway. I warn you, when it comes to Resident   
Evil our fics can be...uhm...scarily graphic? Yeah. That's the word. No, none of the characters will be tentacle   
raped by monsters or anything like that.   
  
Jesse: It's the reality we put into our Resident Evil stories that makes them "uhm...scarily graphic" Lol. The   
updates on this story may be a little slow considering we usually end up fighting over the keyboard when we   
write a story together. Aren't we so loving?   
  
Kenji: We ARE loving...*smoochies* Yup. Anyway. Original characters will be showing up in our story.   
  
Jesse: To see their profiles. Go http://www.angelfire.com/rebellion/coolpics/re.html. Ok? ok. Oh, btw, Leon's   
hair color is a mystery. There's pics of him as a dirty blonde, redhead, and brunette. Based on the game, Kenji   
and I say he's a brunette (maybe with some reddish highlights, but he's still a brunette). Got a problem with   
that? Too tough... ^_^U   
  
"_" = conversation   
[_] = personal thoughts   
---------- = time change   
******* = meanwhile   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Leon, Claire, and Sherry watched Raccoon City go up in flames from a fair distance away.   
  
"The heat from the bombs will kill the virus, right?" Leon asked.   
  
Claire nodded. "Yeah. I hope to hell Chris wasn't in there..."   
  
Claire looked down at Sherry. The girl's face was pale and haunted. Her bottom lip trembled once in awhile in   
a silent sob. Then and there, Claire made a vow to pay for every session of therapy that Sherry would, most   
likely, have to attend. Suddenly the air filled with the sound of helicopters.   
  
"Damn it! Cover-up crews already!? What do we do??" Claire demanded.   
  
"Lie and hope they let us go. It's all we can do." Leon replied.   
  
Sherry whimpered and clutched onto Claire's hand as three helicopters hovered close. All three choppers shone   
their spotlights on the group. Leon shielded his eyes from the light.   
  
"I don't think this is going to go well!" Claire shouted over the noise of the helicopters.   
  
Before Leon could answer Umbrella soldiers were repelling down to the ground.   
  
"What's going on!?" Leon shouted.   
  
No one answered. A few soldiers rushed Leon, tackling him to the ground. Claire pulled Sherry close to her,   
trying in vain to fight the soldiers off. A soldier came up behind Claire and cracked her over the head. The   
brunette fell heavily against Sherry, toppling them both to the ground. Two male officers grabbed Leon and   
Claire's fallen forms and headed for the choppers. A female officer grabbed Sherry by the arm and yanked her   
to her feet.   
  
"Listen good. Either you inhale this or I'll have to hit you in the head." The woman said.   
  
Without waiting for an answer the soldier pressed a wet cloth over Sherry's nose and mouth. The girl breathed   
deep, chloroform-tainted air filled her lungs. The soldier backed off. Sherry swayed on her feet. She felt sick   
and woozy. The soldier sighed and pressed the cloth to Sherry's face again.   
  
"Inhale again." She barked.   
  
Sherry took a deeper breath, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. This time when the soldier backed off   
Sherry fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Leon moaned and squirmed. His lungs and chest ached. His eyes slowly opened. He could barely focus,   
everything was blurry as hell.   
  
"Fuck..." He groaned, burying his face into the softness he was lying on.   
  
A loud metallic moan made Leon sit straight up.   
  
"Hello?" He asked. [Where in the hell am I? The last thing I remember is those soldiers...]   
  
In a futile attempt to clear his vision he rubbed his eyes vigorously. He gave that up soon and just sat there,   
staring into space. It took few minutes before his vision started to clear.   
  
[Shit.]   
  
He was sitting on a molding bed in a cell. A bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling lit the dank room. Leon   
looked down at himself. He was wearing grey, short-sleeved coveralls...a prisoner's outfit. He automatically   
blushed when he realized he was naked under his coveralls.   
  
[Great. I wonder how many of those Umbrella bastards copped a feel...]   
  
On instinct, Leon searched every inch of his room. He found his gun under the bed, but it was empty.   
  
[Sadist assholes...]   
  
The brunette stood, wanting whoever was guarding him to know he was awake.   
  
"Bastards!!" He yelled, kicking the heavy metal door.   
  
He kicked twice more for good measure before relentlessly pacing his cell. He weighed his gun in his hand.   
  
[Why did they leave me my empty gun? I can still use it as a club. Then again there might be fifty soldiers   
standing around picking their noses. I couldn't take them all down.]   
  
The brunette sighed and started to pace again, plotting his escape. Leon kicked the door once more, he heard   
the impact echo in the hallway outside.   
  
"Let me out, damnit! Damn...Claire, Sherry. I wonder how they're doing?"   
  
Leon stopped dead in his tracks, frowning. He had been tackled to the ground and forced to sniff chloroform,   
yet nothing ached that badly. He unzipped his coveralls to the waist and examined himself. The bruises he'd   
received from the soldiers should've been fresh but they were yellowish-brown...already healing.   
  
"Christ. How long was I out??"   
  
Leon zipped his jumpsuit back up and started to pace a rut into the floor. There were no windows in his cell   
and they had taken his watch so he had no idea what time it was. He pounded on the door again and almost   
jumped out of his skin when a female voice said,   
  
"Someone in there??"   
  
"No. It's your imagination." Leon replied, thinking the female voice belonged to Claire.   
  
"Hmph. Rude. I should just leave you in there..."   
  
There was a loud clank and the door creaked open.   
  
"Took you long enough." Leon teased.   
  
"Hmph..."   
  
Leon's eyes widened. The woman on the other side of the door was not Claire. The woman was tall, wearing   
tight leather pants, white tank top, and black runners. Her brunette hair was tied back in a severe ponytail. She   
was carrying what appeared to be Uzis in a gun belt about her hips. She looked like some sort of deadly super   
model.   
  
"I thought all the prisoners in this block were dead. Surprise, surprise."   
  
"I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just teasing. I thought you were my friend and...wait a minute...did   
you say dead?"   
  
As if on cue a long, sad moan echoed through the corridor. A shiver ripped down Leon's spine. Zombies.   
  
"Come on. There's tons of them back that way. That gun loaded?"   
  
Leon shook his head.   
  
"Fuck. Well? Are you going to stand there and gawk? C'mon!"   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Anya. Now come on!!"   
  
"I'm Leon...!" Leon said, following the woman.   
  
"You're going to be dinner if you don't fucking run faster!" Anya called. "You're lucky I stopped when I heard   
you pounding."   
  
Leon pumped his legs harder, running right alongside Anya. Anya turned, going into a room marked "Officer Verdas", Leon followed. She leaned over, putting her hands on her knees-breathing hard. Leon stood, staring   
blankly into space. It's happening again. Zombies. Killer dogs, bees, moths, alligators, Mr. X...The brunette shuddered.   
  
"You ok?" Anya asked.   
  
Leon shook his head. "I've already been through something like this. I really don't want to go through it again."   
  
"Kill yourself." Anya replied.   
  
Leon looked up, shocked. Anya was dead serious.   
  
"If you're not tough enough, do yourself a favor and blow your head off. Here. I'll lend you my gun."   
  
Anya held an Uzi out to Leon but he backed away.   
  
"What happened here?"   
  
Anya lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "I was in processing when all hell broke loose."   
  
"...When did hell break loose?"   
  
"I don't know. About three days ago."   
  
"Do you know where we are?"   
  
A wry smile pulled at Anya's lips. "Thousands of feet under the Mediterranean Sea, near Spain. In an Umbrella   
Lab. Well...it's mostly a lab. The basements are a prison for people that Umbrella wants to disappear."   
  
Leon suddenly felt faint, "U-under the sea??"   
  
"Yes. Buried in the ocean floor. They call this place Cierta Muerte...'Certain Death'. Charming, huh? You'd   
better sit down. You're white as a ghost."   
  
Leon plopped down heavily in a chair, his head spinning.   
  
"I know what I did to get here. What are you in for?"   
  
"...I witnessed their first G-virus spill...in Raccoon City."   
  
Anya snorted. "Their first, huh? Raccoon was like their tenth or so. Umbrella has a bad habit of hiring nutjob scientists and doctors. But hey, the nuttier they are, the less conscience they have. They have no problem   
strapping innocent people to gurneys and dicing them up for DNA."   
  
Leon's expression hardened, rage boiling inside him. His already intense hatred for Umbrella grew ten-fold.   
How many more "accidents" would these bastards cover up? At the rate they're going the whole world would   
be infected.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Leon finally asked.   
  
"I used to be the head honcho's secretary. It took forever, but I finally collected enough damning evidence to   
get every single Umbrella asshole put away. Unfortunately I was double crossed by my partner and they sent   
me here."   
  
"I don't suppose you know where they put my clothes..."   
  
Anya shrugged. "No, but they have a locker room in processing. Maybe your clothes are there. I like the   
ensemble though, very sexy."   
  
Leon snorted, "Thanks. So...? Are there any other survivors?"   
  
"Probably, but I've been cowering in the weapons room since I ran from the slaughter in processing. I only   
left the weapons room because I heard it..."   
  
The brunette felt his stomach tighten, "...'it' what?"   
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen it, but I've heard it. The fucking thing sounds huge. Probably a Tyrant..."   
  
"Great."   
  
"Great is right."   
  
"Listen...Anya. I need your help. I was brought here with my friend and a little girl. I'm not armed...I need to   
find them."   
  
"...Umbrella put a little girl down here??"   
  
"Yeah. She's Sherry Birkin. She's the daughter of William Birkin. He created the G-virus..."   
  
"Remind me to drink a shot to his honor." Anya said, disdain dripping from her tone. "Fine. I'll help you."   
  
Leon nodded and stood. He opened the door slightly, peering out. The hall was clear. He nodded over his   
shoulder and sprinted out. Anya followed, Uzis ready. They ran back the way they came, checking all fifty   
cells. Most were empty but some were streaked with blood, gore, and entrails. Leon felt his stomach heave.   
He hoped none of this belonged to Claire or Sherry.   
  
"Don't give up yet, Leon. There's twenty more blocks down here, plus processing. They might still be in a   
holding cell in processing."   
  
Leon nodded. Twenty blocks, fifty cells each, plus processing... that was over one thousands cells they had to   
check. The brunette was startled out of his thoughts when a deep, inhuman shriek pierced his ears.   
  
"Fuck. It's that thing!" Anya hissed. "Quick! This way!!"   
  
Leon followed Anya as fast as his weakened legs would allow. Anya was right. That thing did sound fucking   
huge. They made their way to the end of Leon's block and went through a heavy wooden door marked   
"Block B". Anya stopped dead, Leon almost bumped into her. All the cell doors in Block B were torn open   
and a few zombies were milling around.   
  
"I hope we don't find your friends here."   
  
While Anya picked off zombies, Leon checked cells. At the tenth cell Leon rushed back into the hallway and vomited. Anya frowned sadly and looked in the cell. A brunette head was laying on the bed. The woman's   
glassy eyes were wide open, her mouth twisted in a silent scream. What was left of her body was a bloody,   
soggy mess. Anya winced as Leon puked again.   
  
"You're...friend?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Claire." Leon replied, wiping his mouth.   
  
Anya helped Leon to his feet. The brunette went pale and Anya thought he was going to lose it again. But, he straightened his coveralls and ran a shaking hand through his hair.   
  
"W-we have to find Sherry."   
  
Anya nodded and went to check another cell. Leon looked into Claire's cell again. At least she wouldn't turn   
into a zombie. Tears came to Leon's eyes and he slowly closed the door. They finished checking Block B's   
cells. There were quite a few more remains like Claire's but none were Sherry.   
  
"Gum? It's mint..." Anya offered.   
  
Leon smiled meekly and accepted the gum, popping it into his mouth. They made their way to the next door,   
"Block C". Anya pushed the door open.   
  
"I'm sorry, Claire. I'll find Chris for you..." Leon whispered before following Anya into Block C.   
  
There were even more bloody bodies in Block C but, thankfully, none were Sherry. Leon spit his gum into   
an empty cell and they continued on.   
  
"The thing must've come this way." Anya said. "The zombies couldn't do this kind of damage. They're not   
intelligent enough to know they can rip the doors off their hinges."   
  
By the time they reached Block M, Leon's hopes were completely in the crapper. It was Block after Block of   
dead, mutilated bodies. They opened the door to Block M, both gagged. The Block reeked of rotting flesh. All   
the doors were ripped off except one. Anya and Leon exchanged glances. Leon opened the door while Anya   
stood by, bullets ready to fly. The door slowly swung open and inside was the cowering figure of Sherry Birkin. She was dressed in baggy dark blue sweat pants and a white T-shirt. Her blonde hair was matted to her head with   
sweat and she was chalk white.   
  
"Sherry, honey. It's me. It's Leon. This is my friend, Anya. It's ok."   
  
Anya put her guns back into her belt, angry as hell. How could Umbrella do this to a child!? As soon as Leon   
entered the cell Sherry threw herself into his arms, sobbing loudly. Leon hugged her close, murmuring   
reassuring nothings to her. The girl's arms locked around Leon's neck in a death grip and she wailed louder.   
The man slowly rocked her back and forth, petting her hair. Anya stood beside Leon and Sherry, looking   
concerned.   
  
"Better check her for injuries..."   
  
Leon nodded and checked Sherry over. She wasn't injured except for a yellowing bruise on her arm.   
  
"W-where's Claire? Is she ok? I heard people screaming and...and..."   
  
Leon squeezed his eyes shut and Anya looked at her feet. Sherry started to bawl again.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Leon whispered, hugging Sherry tight.   
  
A deep wail silenced Sherry in a heartbeat. She almost wet herself and started trembling.   
  
"Shit. It's that thing! We've got to get out of here!" Anya exclaimed, taking Sherry from Leon's arms and   
darting out.   
  
"Wait!" Leon called, following Anya and Sherry.   
  
Leon was only about ten feet behind Anya and Sherry when the ceiling exploded and the largest Tyrant Leon   
had ever seen dropped down from above. The giant man was bald, the area around his reddish eyes was so   
bruised it was pure black. Its greenish-tinged skin was scarred and even rotting away in some places. It's hands   
were massive and adorned with curved 10 inch claws. Now he knew why there was barely anything left of   
Claire. Leon resisted the urge to gag. The Tyrant smelled powerfully of sulfur and rotting flesh. The brunette   
backed away, silently cursing Umbrella. Anya and Sherry were nowhere in sight...good. The Tyrant rushed   
forward with amazing speed. Leon jumped to the side and the Tyrant zoomed by. While the Tyrant's back   
was turned Leon ran like hell. He could hear the thing right behind him, its footsteps thundering on the metal   
floor. The door to Block N was open. He sprinted past several zombies and almost slipped in a puddle of   
blood but he kept going, all the way to Block V.   
  
"Sherry? Anya?" He asked quietly, afraid the Tyrant was still close by.   
  
A long staircase lead up to an open door. Leon sprinted up the stairs, two at a time and ran through the open   
door. He closed the door and turned to find himself in a warm, brightly lit locker room.   
  
[The processing locker room] He realized.   
  
Leon almost danced when he spotted a box of magazines stashed on top of a wood cubby. He got them down   
and loaded his magnum. Carrying the box of magazines with him, he started searching lockers. He couldn't   
believe how many clothes he found. Women's clothes, men's clothes, even some kid's clothes. Leon winced,   
thinking of Sherry. He hoped Sherry and Anya were ok. He found his jeans (he knew they were his because   
the R.P.D. had told him to sew his name into his pants), but not his shirt or R.P.D. bullet-proof vest. The   
thought of wearing someone else's boxers made Leon shudder so he went commando. He already had socks   
and runners so he didn't bother looking through the mounds of shoes piled in ten large boxes.   
  
[Damn. How many prisoners have they had??]   
  
Leon dug through the lockers and this time, he danced. He found a gun belt with an empty magnum in it. He   
put the belt on, loaded the empty magnum, and put his magnum in the empty holster. He stuffed as many   
magazines as he could into the pouches on the gunbelt and went in search of a shirt. He finally settled on a   
black T-shirt and pulled it on. It was a little form-fitting, but Leon didn't care. A loud crash almost made him   
piss himself. He crouched behind a row of lockers, gun drawn. Slow, shuffling footsteps entered the locker   
room from another entrance. Leon inwardly sighed in relief. It was only a zombie. Leon slowly shuffled forward, towards the zombie. The foot steps stopped.   
  
[Good. Stand there like an idiot...] Leon thought, smiling.   
  
The brunette jumped to his feet, only to have a gun pointed in his face. A handsome man with spiky chestnut   
hair, wearing black cargo pants and a white wife beater was pointing a pistol right at Leon's head.   
  
"Don't shoot! I thought you were a zombie!" Leon said, holstering his gun.   
  
The man lowered his weapon a bit. "How do I know you're not Umbrella?"   
  
"My name is Leon Kennedy. I was witness to the spill in Raccoon City so they sent me here along with..." Pain ripped through Leon's heart. "With...my friends."   
  
The genuine pain on Leon's face was proof enough, the man lowered the pistol.   
  
"I'm Chris Redfield." Chris said, holstering his pistol.   
  
Leon thought he was about to vomit again. "C-chris Redfield? Claire's brother?"   
  
Chris lurched forward, grabbing Leon by the shoulders. "You know Claire!?"   
  
Leon nodded, "S-she came to Raccoon, looking for you. She...was sent here along with me."   
  
"Do you know where she is? We have to find her!"   
  
Not really caring about losing his dignity in front of this man Leon broke down and started sobbing.   
  
"Claire's dead...! I don't even know how long we've been down here. I only woke up today...I...I..."   
  
Leon couldn't continue, sobs racked his body. Suddenly Leon found himself crushed against Chris' body, the   
man crying into his shoulder. Stunned, but still crying, Leon hugged Chris close. The two cried on each other   
before Chris broke away guiltily.   
  
"Sorry. I need something to hug when I cry..." He apologized, wiping his eyes.   
  
"It's fine. I understand." Leon replied taking a deep, shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."   
  
"I want to say it's ok, but it's not. I will say that it isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."   
  
Leon only sniffled in response, plopping down on a nearby bench. Chris sat beside him.   
  
" Myself and some others were snatched from London. I only woke up a few minutes ago in a holding cell.   
Everyone outside the cell was ripped apart so I broke the bars, squeezed through, and stole the gunbelt off   
someone's desk. I'm fucking lucky whatever attacked them didn't attack me."   
  
Leon sighed. "It gets worse. We're an undetermined amount of thousands of feet under the Mediterranean sea...buried in the ocean floor. In an Umbrella lab slash prison called Cierta Muerte...'Certain Death'."   
  
"Fuck me..." Chris groaned, setting his forehead in his hands. "I fucking hate Umbrella."   
  
"Me too."   
  
Chris studied the young man sitting beside him out of the corner of his eye. He had the chiseled good-looks   
that chicks (or guys like himself) always went for. His brown hair was accented nicely by natural reddish   
highlights. The shirt he was wearing showed his form off nicely.   
  
[He's pretty buff. Gotta be a cop or something...]   
  
As if he read Chris' mind, Leon half-turned to him and said:   
  
"It was my first day on the job. I was a rookie cop. I just got transferred to Raccoon."   
  
"Some first day." Chris snorted. "I lived in Raccoon for three years. The Umbrella was our first real heavy   
mission. Fuck...so many died."   
  
Leon nodded. "And many more will die until Umbrella is stopped."   
  
"I'll drink to that. I'd love to see Umbrella fall to its knees. It can suck my cock while its down there too..."   
  
Leon tried not to blushed and he laughed quietly. Chris half-smirked at his new friend.   
  
"Liked that one, didn't you?"   
  
Leon nodded, laughing a bit more loudly.   
  
"How many shots you got?" Chris asked, turning serious.   
  
The younger brunette stopped laughing, going immediately serious as well. "Both magnums have full   
magazines and I'm carrying six or seven full magazines."   
  
"I've only got three shots. Just goes to show you how fucking useless cops are...no offense."   
  
"None taken. Chris, there's two other survivors that I know about. I was with them but we got separated. One   
of them is a very frightened little girl. We gotta find them."   
  
Chris nodded and stood up. "All right. We'll look for them and other survivors. We also got to figure out a way   
to get out of here."   
  
Leon nodded, drawing one magnum. "Let's go back the way you came."   
  
Chris nodded and the two men started their journey.   
  
To be continued...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kenji: Holy hell that chapter was long. Lol "it can suck my cock while its down there too." That was an   
awesome line, Jess.   
  
Jesse: Why thank-you :) I rather liked it myself. It's amazing, we actually took turns typing in a civil manner.   
I'm proud of us.   
  
Kenji: Me too ^^. Want to read the rest of Cierta Muerte's chapters? GO HERE: http://www.angelfire.com/goth/inkpoisoning/index.html 


End file.
